choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Sky Country, Book 1
Big Sky Country is the first and thus far only book of the Big Sky Country series. Summary When your car breaks down in rural Montana, you're stranded on the roadside... until a certain cowboy comes riding up. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Country Roads' When your car breaks down in rural Montana, you're stranded on the roadside... until a certain cowboy comes riding up. 'Chapter 2: Moonlight Moonshine' You're invited to dinner with the Oakley clan... but family tensions are running hot! 'Chapter 3: Welcome to Sweetridge' A trip into town is a chance to get to know more about Dallas... and meet some of Sweetridge's quirky residents! 'Chapter 4: Helping Hands' A fight between the Oakley brothers complicates life on the ranch... as does a farmhand defecting to the Mendozas! 'Chapter 5: Fair Play' There's only one way to get $10,000 in time. Win at the Fair... and win big! 'Chapter 6: All's Fair' It's time for the State Fair... but can you bring home the grand prize? 'Chapter 7: Back in the Saddle' Sawyer's ready to make a big bet to save the ranch... but will he lose it all? Chapter 8: City Slickers The whole gang saddles up for a trip to the city... but a surprising visitor awaits them! Chapter 9: A Hell of an Offer The Oakleys receive an unexpected offer... or is it an ultimatum? Chapter 10: Hitting the Trail At Cliff's request, the Oakley crew has just one choice.... to hike the Lonely Pine Trail! Chapter 11: Trials of the Trail Unexpected dangers threaten the Lonely Pine hike... but a family secret awaits you at the top! Chapter 12: Fugitive Blues Back in town, the Oakley clan is reunited... but a sinister figure from Dallas' past threatens everything! 'Chapter 13: ' Just when things look like they couldn't get any worse, a snap blizzard hits the Oakley ranch! Gallery Sneak Peeks Chapter5SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek BSCChapter11SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AcrosstheVoidandbigskycountry.png|Summary of Big Sky Country Chooseyourgenderinnewbooksjuly302018.jpg|Confirmation of Gender of Choice in Across The Void & Big Sky Country Big Sky Country-Across The Void.png|Sneak Peek at Big Sky Country's Book Cover Thelistofreleasesinthefall2018.png|List of Fall 2018 Releases AddforBigSkyCountry.jpeg|Ad for Big Sky Country with a Female MC BigSkyCountryPosterwithReleaseDate.png|Big Sky Country cover w/ release date InstagramsneakpeekofBigSkyCountry.png|Sneak Peek via Instagram Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Books and Upcoming ones Big Sky Country Ch1 Reveal.jpg|Chapter 1 Reveal Big Sky Country Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 BigSkyCountrySecondSneakPeek.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 BigSkyCountryThirdSneakPeek.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 Locations featured in Big Sky Country OakleyRanchBSC.png|Oakley Ranch (Daytime) Howard'sPeak.png|Howard's Peak NewlyrenovatedOakleyFarmonBSC.png|Newly renovated Oakley Barn (Outside) InsideOfPreremodelitationofOakleyBarn.png|Inside of the Oakley Barn WildHorseonBSC.png|Open Area w/ Wild Horses FairgroundsinBigSkyCountry.jpg|Fairgrounds BigSkyCountryRodeoPartOne.jpg|Rodeo Area in Fairgrounds BigSkyCountryRodeoPartTwo.jpg|Another side of the Rodeo Miscellaneous InappannouncementforBSC.png|In-App announcement InstagramannouncementofBSC.png|Announcement for Big Sky Country on Instagram Big_Sky_Country_Intro.png|In-Game Cover SpikethepottedCactus.png|Spike, MC's potted Cactus HuntersStewinBSC.png|Sawyer's Hunter Stew BigSkyCountrywriters.png|Big Sky Country Writers Part I AnotherShotoftheBSCWriters.png|Big Sky Country Writers Part II ChelsanexttoBigSoyCountryandAcrosstheVoid.png|Chelsa Next to ATV and BSC Posters Celebrationofalltherecentreleaces.png|PB Celebrates recent releases Screenshot 20181004-200231 Choices.jpg|Ch. 4 Summary of Big Sky Country gets fixed BigSkyCountryfromInstaLive.png|Big Sky Country from Q&A on Insta BigSkyCountryKittens.png| Kittens on BSC in Ch. 4 WesternTanageronBSC.png| Western Tanager bird in Ch. 5 ApplefromtheorchardintheOakleyFarm.png|Apple from Oakley Farm Orchard in Ch. 9 GroupPicinBSCwithFemaleMC.jpg|Group Pic w/ Female MC BSC-Male-MC-Group-Selfie.png|Group Pic w/ Male MC John_Cliff_Oakley_Carving_in_Ch_11.png|John + Cliff Oakley Carving in Ch 11 Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Big Sky Country Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - Big Sky Country Teaser 2 Trivia * On July 30, 2018 a sneak peak of the book cover alongside Across the Void was revealed with a summary of the book as well. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024072892164624384 ** On this same day it was confirmed that you can play as Male or Female in this book. https://twitter.com/ImRealFrosty/status/1024073649148424193 * On September 12, 2018 a trailer for Big Sky Country revealed it will be premiering on Friday, September 21st, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1039967850989936640 ** The summaries for the first two chapters were revealed on the same day. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1040054925114241024 * On September 14, 2018 a sneak peek of a picture with the writing "Wish you were here! xoxo" was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1040729618095861760 * On September 17, 2018 a second sneak peek of a picture with the writing "made some new friends." https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1041810493260693506 ** It hints at the MC for this book using the same face models as those from Bloodbound. * On September 18, 2018 a third sneak peek of a picture with the writing that says, "Stopped by the Mendoza Ranch today!" https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1042144850877923329 * On September 20, 2018 a final sneak peek was released in the form of a promotional video for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1042876650977865728 * The book's title comes from one of the state of Montana's nicknames. * On September 24, 2018 PB hosted a party for September birthdays and to celebrate their recent releases. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1044340079836094464 * A premium scene in Chapter 3 makes a reference to Endless Summer when Colt lists off the series of ways he believes the world will end. * On October 4, 2018 the summary for Chapter 4 was finally fixed to say Oakley brothers instead of Duke Brothers. * In Chapter 10, Curly makes a reference to the 1990 film Home Alone. References Category:Stories Category:Big Sky Country Category:Romance Category:Western Category:Gender of Choice Lead